Aku Ingin Mama Baru, Papa
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang duda beranak satu yang ditinggal mati oleh istrinya yang bernama Namikaze Deidara. Dari Hasil pernikahannya dia mempunyai seorang putri bernama Namikaze Shion, suatu hari di taman mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Deidara. Shion yang begitu merindukkan sosok seorang ibu mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa, "Aku ingin mama baru, Papa."
1. Chapter 1

**"Aku Ingin Mama Baru, Papa"**

**"Aku Ingin Mama Baru, Papa" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Yamanaka Ino X Namikaze Naruto.]**

**Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Di senin pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha lebih tepatnya di sebuah rumah mungil nan sederhana terdapat seorang laki-laki dewasa tampan dan seorang gadis kecil cantik yang sedang sarapan sebelum memulai kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Laki-laki pertama berumur 28 tahun dengan ciri-ciri berambut blonde jabrik, bermata biru, kulit tan nan eksotis serta tidak lupa tanda lahir berupa tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya dan namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto dan jangan lupa akan statusnya saat ini yaitu **Single Parent** alias Duda beranak satu serta pengusaha sukses yang berbakat, sedangkan untuk Gadis kecil ini berumur 5 tahun dengan ciri-ciri seperti laki-laki diatas tapi yang berbeda adalah rambut pirangnya yang panjang sepunggung dan tidak terdapat tanda lahir seperti ayahnya itu bernama Namikaze Shion.

"Ayo Shion cepat habiskan serealmu nanti kamu terlambat pergi ke sekolah." Suruh Naruto pada putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Iya Tou-san aku sudah selesai, ayo berangkat."

Naruto lekas membereskan piring yang habis di pakai makan olehnya dan putrinya ke tempat cuci dan mencucinya, " kau pergilah ke mobil dulu Shion-chan, oh ya jangan lupa berpamitanlah pada Kaa-san."  
Mendengar perintah dari Tou-sannya Shion langsung melangkah ke foto seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sama dengan dirinya bergaya poni menyilang ke kiri menutupi sebelah mata wanita itu adalah istri dari Namikaze Naruto juga ibu dari Namikaze Shion wanita itu bernama Namikaze Deidara," Kaa-san aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya jangan lupa melihat aku dari sana dan aku selalu menyayangimu."

Naruto dan Shion langsung menaiki mobil menuju sekolah TK Himawari untuk mengantar Shion terlebih dahulu, begitu sampai di depan TK-nya Shion langsung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mencium pipi Tou-sannya.

Cup

"Aku berangkat dulu Tou-san"

"Iya, jangan nakal ya, jangan merepotkan senseimu sayang," Naruto selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu setiap akan melepaskan Shion untuk sekolah. Shion hanya memutar bola matanya bosan atas pesan-pesan Tou-sannya yang setiap hari selalu sama saja, " iya Tou-sanku sayang, aku sudah hafal dengan nasihatmu setiap hari.

Naruto hanya dapat tertawa akan reaksi Shion karena perkataannya ini sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya," Ih Tou-san jangan acak-acak rambutku ini susah untuk di rapikan." Gerutu Shion sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipi chubinya yang semakin menambah keimutannya.

"Hahaha, iya-iya sudah cepat kamu masuk."

"Iya Tou-san, Jaa ne."

"Jaa ne, aku jemput jam 12 ya tunggu Tou-san"

"Iya Tou-san" Teriak Shion agar Tou-sannya mendengarnya karena Tou-sannya sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

**RASENGGAN CORPORATION**

"Ohayou Naruto-sama"

"Ohayou" terdengar sapaan dari karyawan kantor Naruto menyambut kedatangan direktur mereka, sedangkan Naruto menjawab sapaan mereka dengan ramah dan tidak lupa senyuman yang sehangat mentari pagi.

Naruto memasuki ruangan kerjanya dan duduk di kursi direktur yang telah tersedia, " Naruto-sama anda ada jadwal meeting pukul 8 pagi dengan direktur Sabaku Group dan beliau sudah berangkat menuju ke sini dalam waktu 10 menit akan sampai." kata seketaris Naruto bernama Karin mengingatkan jadwal yang harus dilakukan hari ini ke Naruto.

"Hah, Baiklah ayo siapkan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan karin" Naruto memulai harinya dengan meeting dan lainnya.

**=SKIP TIME=**  
" Huh, Tou-san kemana sih katanya mau jemput aku jam 12 tapi sampai sekarang jam 1 kok belum muncul-muncul" keluh gadis cilik ini menunggu Tou-sannya yang terlambat menjemputnya di sekolahnya ,'Aku lapar, apa aku langsung pulang kerumah ya? aku kan sudah tau jalan pulang juga tempat kunci rumah yang di sembunyikan sama Tou-san.' Batin Shion bimbang memikirkan keputusannya.

"Shion-chan ayo pulang denganku." Ajak teman laki-laki Shion yang berambut coklat bernama Hikaru.

Akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri gadis kecil itu memutuskan menerima ajakan Hikaru.

Disisi Lain tepatnya di sebuah mobil berwarna oranye terang terdapat Naruto sebagai penemudi mobil tersebut sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat," aduh gara-gara meeting dengan para pemegang saham itu aku jadi terlambat menjemput Shion-chan." Gerutu Naruto dengan tetap melajukan mobilnya kencang ia tau kalau putrinya pasti akan marah padanya karena telat menjemputnya.

Naruto akhirnya tiba di depan TK Himawari dengan selamat setelah ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam dengan selamat, Naruto langsung turun dari mobilnya berlari ke dalam TK mencari Shion, " Shion kamu dimana?" Naruto berteriak memanggil putrinya tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukan sosok putrinya sampai seorang sensei wanita datang menghampirinya, "Loh, Tuan Naruto kenapa masih disini?" tanya sensei itu karena heran kenapa ayah dari salah satu muridnya itu masih berada di sini sedangkan putrinya sudah pulang sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Aku ingin menjemput Shion sensei aku terlambat menjemputnya tadi dikarenakan ada meeting yang menyusahkan." Jawab Naruto dengan deru nafas yang tergesa-gesa sehabis berlari mencari anaknya dan berteriak kencang.

"Shion sudah pulang sejak 15 menit yang lalu tuan."

"Su-sudah pulang dengan si-siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan khawatir, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan putrinya.

"Dengan Hikaru."

"Baiklah terima kasih Sensei"

"Ha'i sama-sama Tuan Naruto."

Naruto kembali masuk kemobilnya dan melajukkannya kerumah, baru sebentar ia mengendarai mobilnya ia melihat Shion berada di taman dekat TK sedang sendirian di ayunan. Segera saja Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar serta berlari menuju Shion.

"SHION," Teriak Naruto lantang berharap agar putrinya mendengar teriakkannya. Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya Shion langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara itu, matanya terbelalak lebar dan secepatnya ia tersenyum lebar berlari ketempat sosok ayahnya," TOU-SAN." Shion juga berteriak dengan lantang membalas teriak dari sang ayah.

"Kenapa kamu pulang sendiri tanpa menunggu ayah?" Tanya Naruto lembut pada anaknya serta membelai punggungnya ,"Huh, Tou-san terlambat tau sudah satu jam aku menunggu Tou-san."

"Haha iya maaf ya tadi Tou-san ada rapat penting, oke sekarang Shion minta apa agar dimaafkan?"

"ICE CREAM TOU-SAN"

"Oke-oke, apapun akan ayah berikan untuk putri ayah yang cantik ini" mendengar itu Shion langsung mencium pipi kiri ayahnya dan segera menarik tangan ayahnya menuju Penjual Ice Cream yang berada di sisi sebelas kanan dari tempat mereka berada, tapi setelah membalikan badannya mata Shion terbelalak tidak percaya tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan sesuatu ," Kaa-san." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan anaknya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shion memandang seketika itu juga ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, ah tidak lebih tepatnya ke arah sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut berponi menyamping ke kanan sedang duduk di bangku taman seorang diri Naruto pun juga tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata yang penuh kerinduan yang mendalam, " Dei-chan."

Waktu seolah berhenti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, siapakah sosok wanita berambut pirang yang mirip dengan mendiang istri Naruto itu?

**To Be Continue**

Wah akhirnya bisa update juga fic yang pairingnya NaruIno, dari dulu pengennya update pairing mereka tapi baru sekarang terlaksana. maaf jika ada typo, mohon di cek karena saya membuat cerita ini terburu-buru besok saya mau ke luar kota *curcol.

Ini pairing NaruIno pertamaku lo, maafkanlah author geje ini jika terdapat kesalahan dalam tulisan ini...

akhir kata saya ucapakan...

**...MOHON DIREVIEW...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Aku Ingin Mama Baru, Papa"**

**"Aku Ingin Mama Baru, Papa" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Yamanaka Ino X Namikaze Naruto.]**

**Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Shion dan Naruto kedua pasangan anak dan ayah tersebut hanya diam ditempat memandangi sosok gadis berambut pirang yang sama dengan mereka berdua. Mereka seakan lupa akan tujuan awalnya untuk membeli ice cream karena sibuk memandangi gadis itu.

"Aku ingin mama baru papa," suara Shion memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua sedangkan Naruto masih memproses perkataan yang keluar dari Shion.

"E-eh?" Naruto sangat terkejut setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan putrinya

"Iya papa aku ingin mama baru," Shion memandang wajah ayahnya dengan pandangan sangat memelas dan sedikit air mata yang keluar dari ujung mata anak itu.

'G-ga-gawat jika Shion sudah memanggilku papa maka keinginannya harus dipenuhi sesegera mungkin' Batin Naruto memikirkan permintaan Shion yang menurutnya sangat sulit.

"T-ta-tapi Shion mendapat mama baru bukan hal yang mudah seperti kita membeli ice cream" Naruto mencoba membujuk Shion agar dia mau mengurungkan permintaannya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin mama baru papa" rengek Shion pada papanya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat tingkah putri kesayangannya, ia bingung harus melakukan apa? Bukannya dia tidak mau menuruti keinginan putrinya karena dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sewaktu kematiannya Deidara kalau dia akan menuruti semua keinginannya Shion, tapi saat ini yang Shion minta adalah seorang **mama baru**.. yang dalam artian lain Naruto harus menikah dengan gadis itu agar bisa menjadi mama baru bagi Shion.

Naruto juga memahami perasaan Shion yang mungkin kesepian menginginkan sosok figur seorang ibu dalam kehidupannya, dan meskipun sudah 4 tahun berjalan sejak Deidara meninggal Naruto belum dapat menikah lagi karena dia masih sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya, Namikaze Deidara.

"Kalau Tou-san tidak mau menuruti keinginanku aku akan pergi ke tempat kakak itu dan memintanya agar mau menjadi mama baru untuk Shion," Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya dikarenakan pernyataan dari Shion yang saat ini sedang berlari menuju ketempat gadis itu berada.

"SHION TUNGGU!"

Shion tidak memperdulikan teriakan ayahnya dia tetap berlari menuju tempat 'mama barunya'. Shion pun telah sampai di tempat gadis itu dengan peluh yang membanjiri keningnya karena berlari tadi.

"Hosh..Hosh...Hosh..." Shion mencoba mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari kencang, sedangkan gadis berambut blonde tersadar dari lamunannya kini menghadap ke depan dan dilihatnya ada seorang gadis cilik sedang menumpukan tangannya di lutut sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa gadis kecil?" Mendengar suara dari gadis yang menjadi tujuannya berlari Shion pun langsung menegakkan badan dan melihat kedepan, " Kakak, aku ingin kau menjadi mama baruku.

JLER

Gadis berambut pirang itu kaget mendengar pernyataan dari gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya saat ini begitu pula dengan sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang tadi mengejar gadis kecil itu hanya dapat mematung ditempat dengan jarak hanya 5 langkah dari kedua gadis berbeda usia di depannya setelah ia berhasil mengejarnya.

"Hah?"

"Iya, aku mau kakak menjadi mama baruku, namaku Namikaze Shion lalu nama kakak siapa?"

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino" Akhirnya gadis itu memberitahukan namanya kepada gadis cilik itu.

"Oke sekarang kakak Ino menjadi Kaa-san baruku ya," Shion mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluk Ino.

"Tu-tu-tunggu Shion," Sebuah suara laki-laki membuat kedua gadis berbeda usia itu menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat ke arah asal suara.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi menghampiri putri kecilnya yang saat ini tengah memeluk 'mama baru' nya.

"Tou-san," Seru Shion gembira melihat ke arah Tou-sannya tapi dia masih belum juga melepas pelukannya dari Ino

"Shion sayang ayo pulang nanti Tou-san belikan Ice cream yang banyak," Naruto berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya Shion dan itu berarti kalau ia juga berjongkok di depan Ino.

Ino yang melihat seorang lelaki yang menurutnya ehm-Tampan-ehm sedang berjongkok didepannya, ya meskipun laki-laki itu berjongkok bukan karena dia tetap saja Ino merasa kikuk dengan suasana ini.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin sama Kaa-san."

"Shion jangan nakal ayo pulang!" Bentak Naruto ke Shion dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya Shion dari Ino.

Shion malah menangis membenamkan kepalanya keperut Ino dan memeluk Ino kencang, Ino yang juga terkejut mendengar bentakan dari sang ayah gadis cilik itu segera mengelus punggung Shion menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis.

Naruto menyesal karena telah membentak Shion ditatapnya sendu punggung anaknya yang saat ini dibelai oleh gadis muda, "Gomen Shion" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dia takut melihat air mata putrinya jatuh dan itu semua karena dia.

Ino yang merasakan suasana canggung mereka berdua akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka suara, " Ma-maaf Tuan jangan seperti ini ayo kita pindah tempat lain."

Ino mengendong Shion yang masih menangis serta masih membelai punggung Shion agar tangisannya mereda, Naruto ikut berdiri disamping Ino, "Maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri nama saya Namikaze Naruto, ayo kita masuk ke dalam mobilku saja Yamanaka-san".

Ino mengangguk paham menanggapi perkenalan Naruto ia berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju ke mobil yang terparkir di depan taman. Untung taman tempat mereka saat ini sedang sepi jika tidak maka banyak orang yang beranggapan kalau mereka bertiga adalah sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.

Naruto membukakan pintu mobil mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk. Setelah Ino masuk Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya berlari menuju sisi pintu lain mobil dan segera membuka.

"Kelihatannya ia tertidur Namikaze-san," Ino memberitahukan ke Naruto kalau Shion yang berada di gendongannya telah tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekilas menanggapi perkataan Ino, Ia menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju ke rumahnya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam tanpa ada percakapan lainnya, Ino hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke kanan memandang pemandangan yang tersaji dikala mobil Naruto sedang melaju menuju rumahnya.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan selama 10 menit mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebuah rumah minimalis tidak terlalu besar yang dari depan pagar saja sudah terlihat asri dan dindingnya bercat oranye cerah serta kuning bisa menunjukkan kalau penghuni rumah tersebut 'ceria'.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman depan dia turun dari mobil menyebrang kesisi sebelah mobil membuka pintu mobil untuk Ino, " Terima Kasih Namikaze-san".

Naruto hanya menjawab Ino dengan mengangguk dia lalu mempersilahkan Ino masuk kedalam rumahnya agar segera meletakkan Shion yang tertidur digendongan Ino tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Ino yang merasa baru mengenal Naruto selama 20menit tidak menyangka kalau ia akan berkunjung secepat ini kerumahnya. Hell, bagaimana mungkin jika kamu baru mengenal seseorang selama 20 menit sudah berada di rumah orang itu dan terlebih lagi jika ada seorang anak kecil yang memintamu menjadi Kaa-sannya?

'Mimpi apa semalam aku? Kenapa hari ini menjadi aneh sekali?' Batin Ino yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini sungguh membuatnya pusing dan menggelengkan kepala.

Melihat Ino yang sedari tadi masuk rumah dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala membuat Naruto penasaran, " em, apa anda baik-baik saja Yamanaka-san?"

Ino yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri terlunjak kaget dengan pertanyaannya Naruto

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa Namikaze-san," Jawab Ino dengan gugup sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, baiklah mari saya antar kekamarnya Shion"

Naruto dan Ino melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda karena Ino yang melamun tadi, mereka berjalan melewati ruang tamu didinding terdapat sebuah foto keluarga yang besar dimana ada seorang laki-laki yang ada didepan Ino merangkul seorang gadis kecil yang saat ini juga berada di gendongan Ino dan seorang wanita berambut pirang berponi di kiri tersenyum hangat di samping kanan gadis cilik itu.

'Mengapa wanita itu sangat mirip denganku?' tanya Ino dalam pikirannya, meskipun dia ingin menanyakannya tentang wanita itu pada Naruto ia tidak berani dikarenakan ia dan Naruto adalah sama-sama orang asing yang baru saja kenal selama 20 menit.

"Nah ini adalah kamar Shion silahkan masuk Yamanaka-San" suara Naruto lagi-lagi telah menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ino masuk keruangan yang berdinding warna kuning cerah seperti dinding depan rumah, berbagai macam pernak-pernik khas anak perempuan juga tersedia di ruangan ini mengingatkan Ino akan masa kecilnya 15 tahun yang lalu.

Shion telah tertidur nyenyak sehingga dia tidak terbangun saat ia ditidurkan di tempat tidur berukuran queen sizenya (disini Naruto ingin anaknya mendapatkan ranjang yang terbaik jadi disini Shion mendapat ukuran segitu).

Naruto mengajak Ino keluar, Naruto menutup pintu kamar putrinya, "Ayo saya antarkan anda pulang Yamanaka-San".

"Ah, Ti-tidak usah Namikaze-San nanti merepotkan anda lagipula jika anda mengantar saya pulang siapa yang akan menjaga Shion?"

"Haha, anda tidak merepotkan anda justru saya merepotkan anda karena anda telah menggendong Shion sampai sini lagipula nanti akan ada pengasuhnya Shion yang datang".

"I-itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan Namikaze-San, baiklah saya terima tawaran anda," jawab Ino dengan kikuk, sebenarnya ia juga malas jika pulang naik kereta di jam-jam segini biasanya kereta penuh.

"Ya mari Yamanaka-San".

Mereka keluar dari rumah itu dan segera masuk ke mobi lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan yang terjadi didalam mobil tersebut. Naruto yang biasanya cerewet menjadi seseorang yang pendiam, hem tidak biasa.

Sebenarnya di dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini telah ada berbagai pertanyaan kenapa putrinya ingin sekali punya 'mama baru' begitu melihat Ino? Apa karena Ino sangat mirip dengan Dei? Yah memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Ino dan Dei itu wajahnya mirip sekali malahan bagai pinang di belah dua..

Dan siapa sebenarnya gadis yang bernama Ino yang saat ini bersama dengan Naruto? Yang Naruto tau hanyalah namanya yaitu Yamanaka Ino, selain itu Nol! Berapa umur gadis itu? Bagaimana latar belakangnya? Apa pekerjaannya? Dan yang lupa Naruto tanyakan pada gadis itu adalah Dimana alamat rumahmu?

Damn, Naruto merutuki kebodohannya karena bagaimana dia bisa mengantar gadis itu pulang jika dia tidak mengetahui dimana alamat rumahnya?

'Bodohnya aku!' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati mengetahui kebodohannya.

"Dimana alamat rumahmu Yamanaka-San?" Akhirnya Naruto pun bertanya tentang alamat rumah Ino.

"Di jalan Flower No 23 Namikaze-san" Jawab Ino disertai dengan senyuman yang diberikan kepada Naruto.

"Hm, tunjukkan arahnya".

Percakapan yang singkat bagi kedua gender berbeda itu dan diteruskan oleh keheningan yang sunyi.

Sebuah mobil berwarna Oranye telah tiba disebuah rumah ah bukan lebih tepatnya rumah sekaligus toko bunga yang sangat indah. Tatanan bunga yang berjejer menghiasi rumah toko itu. Siapapun yang masuk akan merasa senang melihat banyak sekali bunga yang berjejer seakan berada di taman yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna warni.

Ino melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menghadap ke arah Naruto," terima kasih atas tumpangannya Namikaze-San".

"Ah tidak ini bukan apa-apa Yamanaka-San jangan merasa sungkan". Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Ino membalas senyumannya Naruto dengan senyuman yang manis hingga membuat Naruto sedikit terpana.

DEG

'Ke-kenapa senyumannya mirip dengan Dei-chan?' pikir Naruto menganggap kalau senyuman Ino sama seperti mendiang istrinya Dei.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Namikaze-San?" tanya Ino yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto kenapa melihatnya seperti melihat hantu?

"Ah saya baik-baik saja Yamanaka-San," Ino mengangguk menangapi Perkataan Naruto dia berpikir kalau mungkin Naruto sedang ada masalah atau apalah toh itu juga bukan urusannya.

Ino segera membuka pintu mobil dan menutup pintunya lagi begitu ia sudah keluar. Dia berdiri disana menunggu Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya, Ino membungkukkan badannya sedikit setelah Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Hah, hari yang aneh," desah Ino capek dengan hari yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan 'luar biasa'

"Siapa laki-laki itu Ino?"

DEG

Sebuah suara baritone membuat jantung Ino serasa berhenti sejenak ditolehkannya kepalanya kekanan dan disana, didepan pintu rumahnya telah berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang menatapnya tajam sambil bersendekap dada.

GLEK

Ino hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat keberadaan laki-laki itu dirumahnya.

'KENAPA DIA ADA DISINI?!'. Inner Ino berteriak kencang akan keberadaan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

Sebenarnya siapa laki-laki berambut merah itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Ino? Kita akan tau di chap depan.

**To be Continue**

**Author Note : **Maaf kalau fic ini agak panjang karena ada salah satu reader yang ingin chap 2 ini agak panjang. Hehehe maaf juga kalau akhirannya ada tebak-tebakkannya sedikit. Sebenarnya bukan tebak-tebakkan juga sih. Tapi author bingung buat siapa peran laki-laki berambut merah itu? Pilihannya ada 2 :

Gaara

Sasori

Tolong bantu author geje ini untuk menentukan perannya ya.. tolong dibantu ya...

**Balasan Review :**

Iztii Marshall : Iya kakanya Iztii untuk saat ini jadi cewek, karena saya sudah suap dia dengan bahan peledak kualitas terbaik agar dia mau jadi cewek di fic saya *plaknih udah updated.

namikaze uchiha : Haha iya semuanya setuju kan kalau dei jadi cewek habis dia cantik sih #dibom dei.

BlueSapphire-Marine : Iya memang saya tidak bisa membuat orang penasaran. Iya soalnya aku bingung yang diNaruto kan berambut pirang hanya dikit pairingnya kan NaruIno jadi Dei sementara** harus** jadi cewek.

Secret : Nih sudah update tapi maaf kalau chap ini agak panjang dan terima kasih sudah suka sama cerita saya #peluk-peluk secret.

Mistic Shadow : Iya NaruIno soalnya aku juga suka sama pairing itu, nih udah update ayo dibaca and direview lagi ya..

Guest : aku udah baca review dari kamu arigatou ya udah review 2x, iya dei udah aku suap kok agar dia mau operasi plastik jadi cwe di fic ini, nanti kalau cerita ini selesai dia bakal operasi lagi jadi cwo #di bom dei. *author gosong.

Shinji Tanaka : Salam Kenal, aku juga NaruIno lover loh, nih aku udah upadate chap 2 dan lebih panjang sesuai keinginan anda hahaha... sehabis membaca jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**...Mohon Di Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku Ingin Mama Baru, Papa"

"Aku Ingin Mama Baru, Papa" punya Moku-Chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

[Yamanaka Ino X Namikaze Naruto.]

Romance, Drama

AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.

Moku :Ehem, permisi apa masih ada yang ingat sama fic ini? *di deathglare Readers* sigh, *merinding*.. huwaaa gomen..gomen..gomen saya telah bgt updatednya ni disebabkan oleh berbagai hal yaitu.. bla...bla...bla,... * ditimbuk sandal. Ya udah langsung ke TKP ja deh.

**XXXXX**

"Siapa laki-laki itu Yamanaka Ino?" Ino mengacuhkan pertanyaan laki-laki berambut merah bertato 'ai' di keningnya. Sebelum Ino dapat membuka pintu rumah ada tangan seseorang telah mencegahnya. Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke laki-laki itu.

"Dengar Gaara, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya mengantarku pulang," Ujar Ino menatap mata emerald Gaara, sebenarnya Ino takut menatap mata tajam Gaara yang sedang menatapnya saat ini. Kondisi mood Gaara sedang buruk.

"Aku bisa menjemputmu!" Ino terkesiap kaget mendengar suara Gaara yang keras, Ino tahu jika Gaara pasti akan selalu emosi kalau tahu dirinya bersama dengan laki-laki lain walaupun hanya berteman sekalipun atau baru kenal. Posesif sekali Gaara. *Kyaaa aku juga mau di posesifin sama Gaara #plak, abaikan.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar lepaskan aku!," Saat Ino hendak menarik tangannya Gaara segera menghimpit tubuh Ino antara tembok di belakang Ino dan tubuhnya.

"Dengar Ino, Kau adalah milikku. Sejak ayahmu meminta uang padaku untuk biaya operasi ibumu, **Kau 'Milikku'**."

"Aku bukan Milikmu."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kenyataan kalau ayahmu lah yang menjaminkan dirimu untuk uang itu?" Air mata Ino tidak dapat terbedung lagi, iya dirinya tahu jika ayahnya menjaminkan dirinya agar dapat menjadi milik Gaara sebagai ganti uang yang di pinjam oleh ayahnya untuk operasi ibunya. Tapi, apa kah ia tidak dapat hidup dengan bebas lagi dikarenakan kekangan dari Gaara ini?

"Berdandanlah yang cantik malam ini, aku jemput jam 7 untuk datang ke pesta," Gaara segera meninggalkan Ino yang menangis di sana. Dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai mengemudikannya keluar dari komplek perumahan Ino.

**XXXXX**

**Rumah Naruto**

"Ayo Shion dimakan dong," Naruto berusaha membujuk putrinya untuk makan malam sejak bangun tidur putrinya tidak mau berbicara dengannya setelah Shion tahu kalau Ino tidak ada lagi bersamanya.

"Aku marah sama tousan."

"Tapi... Ino bukan kaasanmu," Naruto berjongkok di depan putrinya dan mencoba mengelus rambut pirang anaknya, tapi sebelum tangannya sampai di kepala Shion, Shion segera menepik tangan tousannya.

"Tousan Jahat!"

Shion berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih shock dengan penolakan Shion yang tidak ingin di sentuh oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, tidak dia tidak marah pada Shion bahkan kesalahan apapun yang di lakukan oleh putrinya Naruto selalu memaafkannya.

Namun, sekarang putrinya bersikap seperti ini karena meminta Ino menjadi Kaasannya," Apa yang harus aku lakukan Dei?"

TING.. TONG..

Belum lama Naruto memikirkan anaknya suara bel menariknya kembali ke alam nyata," Ya sebentar," Naruto berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Selamat malam Naru."

"Kaasan, Tousan," kedua orang yang disebut Naruto tadi hanya tersenyum lembut melihat putranya. Mereka adalah Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Ne, apa kau akan membiarkan orang tuamu di depan seperti ini?"

"Ah, ayo masuk Kaasan Tousan," Naruto memberikan jalan agar kedua orang tuanya masuk ke dalam. Kushina dan Minato masuk ke rumah Naruto dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka berdua merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa keadaan rumah menjadi sepi? Hey kemana cucu kesayangan Kushina dan Minato?

"Naru, Shion kemana?" Pertanyaan Kushina menghentikan langkah Naruto yang ingin ke dapur menyiapkan minuman untuk orang tuanya. Dia menoleh ke arah orang tuanya dan terdiam, apa dia menceritakan masalahnya antara dirinya dan Shion ya? Setelah menimang-nimang akhirnya Naruto kembali berjalan ke ruang tamu duduk di sofa menghadap ke dua orang tuanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menceritakannya kepada orang tuanya sapa tahu mereka dapat membantu.

**XXXXX**

"Apa sebaiknya kau mengikuti permintaan Shion, Naruto."

"Maksud Kaasan Menikah?" Naruto tak percaya kalau ibunya menyuruhnya menikah. Tidak, ia tidak mau menikah. Naruto masih sangat mencintai istrinya meskipun 4 tahun telah berlalu sekalipun.

"Kau terlalu lama menduda nak, sudah waktunya kau mencari pengganti dei," Kushina mencoba berbicara selembut mungkin pada Naruto soal perkawinan. Wanita paruh baya itu tahu kalau topik soal perkawinan itu tabu bagi putranya.

"Aku tidak ingin melupakan Dei-chan Kaasan."

"Menikah lagi bukan merupakan kalau kau harus melupakan Deidara Naruto," Kali ini yang berbicara adalah senior Namikaze. Minato menatap mata biru anaknya yang sama dengan matanya.

"Tapi Tousan..."

"Kami tahu kalau kau masih mencintai Deidara malah kau sangat mencintainya tapi, kau juga harus memikirkan perkembangan Shion yang menginginkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu, Naruto. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu dibelai oleh seorang ibu." Perkataan kalem dari Minato membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Tapi masih ada Kaasankan."

"Kaasan adalah seorang nenek Naru Sayang, memang aku adalah ibumu tapi menurut Shion aku adalah neneknya bukan ibunya, kau mengerti?" Kushina mengelus rambut pirang putranya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengerti Kaasan."

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah mengerti mari kita siap-siap pergi ke pesta." Senyuman Minato melebar saat ia mengatakan pesta, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Minato sangat menyukai pesta.

"Biar Kaasan yang membujuk Shion untuk ikut," Kushina segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar cucu kesayangannya.

"Aku bersiap dulu tousan," setelah berpamitan pada tousannya Naruto juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju pesta.

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto dan Shion keluar secara bersamaan dari dalam kamar. Raut muka Shion cemberut setiap ia melihat tousannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat," keluarga Namikaze keluar dari rumah menuju ke kediaman Uchiha tempat pesta berlangsung karena merayakan pertunangan Sahabat Naruto Uchiha Sasuke yang telah bertunangan dengan kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

**XXXXX**

**Tempat Pesta**

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

Seluruh keluarga terpandang telah berkumpul di kediaman Hyuuga, begitu juga dengan tamu istimewa dari keluarga Uchiha yaitu keluarga Namikaze yang telah bersahabat sejak lama dengan mereka. Telah nampak kalau keluarga Namikaze sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sang tuan rumah.

Gaara dan Ino telah sampai ke tempat pesta sejak 10menit yang lalu, Gaara selalu menggandeng Ino kemanapun ia pergi untuk membaur dengan kolega-koleganya. Gaara sengaja memamerkan kepada kolega bisnisnya kalau Ino adalah tunangannya, ini semua di lakukan oleh Gaara agar semua orang tahu kalau Ino adalah tunangannya sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat merebut Ino dari tangannya. *terlalu posesif.

Shion yang sejak tadi terlihat jenuh mendengar percakapan antara keluarga besarnya dengan keluarga Uchiha hanya menghela nafas lelah. Hey, dia baru umur 5 tahun kenapa di libatkan dalam percakapan orang dewasa. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat pesta, hingga siluet seseorang yang ia kenal tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Kaasan," gumam Shion lirih, tanpa ijin dari keluarganya Shion segera berlari menuju ke tempat seseorang yang ia tuju sambil berteriak.

"KAASAN!" Keluarga Namikaze yang asik berbincang-bincang tadi langsung menoleh ke arah Shion yang lepas dari pengawasan mereka. Shion tidak mengindahkan panggilan neneknya lagi, untung keadaan pesta sedang rame jadi teriakan Shion tadi tidak terlalu terdengar. Kalau terdengar maka akan mempermalukan keluarga Namikaze, di pesta kalangan elit kok teriak-teriak.

Nenek, Kakek dan Tousan Shion mengerjar Shion yang semakin berlari menjauh dari mereka. Shion terus berlari menuju seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang memakai gaun ungu.

"Kaasan, Shion kangen," Shion segera memeluk Ino dari belakang, Ino yang di peluk secara tiba-tiba dari belakang terkejut, dia menoleh kebelakang melihat seseorang yang menubruk dan memeluknya erat seperti ini.

Senyuman lebar tercetak di wajah Ino setelah ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya, Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Shion,"Shion sedang apa disini?," Saat Ino tersenyum lembut menatap Shion lain halnya dengan Gaara yang menatap Shion dengan tatapan sangat tajam seakan-akan Shion adalah musuh besarnya.

Gaara tidak menyukai anak kecil, tapi lain halnya jika anak kecil itu adalah buah hatinya bersama Ino.

"Shion kangen Kaasan," Shion kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Ino, Ino merasa de javu kalau di peluk Shion seperti ini. Saat mereka berdua di taman, tunggu Shion anak kecil yang tidak mungkin sendirian kan di pesta se elit ini?

"Mana Tousanmu Shion?" Belum sempat Shion menjawab suara tousannya terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Shion."

Shion membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang melihat Nenek, Kakek dan Tousannya berdiri di belakangnya. Kushina kaget melihat Ino tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan nama Deidara," Deidara."

"Nenek, Kaasan disini, Shion senang deh," Shion tersenyum manis menatap keluarganya. Naruto hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan Shion.

"Jadi dia anak anak anda Namikaze-san?"

Perkataan Gaara memecahkan kediaman yang terjadi pada ke enam orang tadi, Naruto melihat Gaara dan tersenyum," Ha'i benar Sabaku-san, Shion adalah putri saya."

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan," Kenapa dia memanggil tunanganku dengan sebutan Kaasan?" Ingat Gaara masih dalam rencana memperkenalkan kepada semua orang kalau Ino adalah tunangannya. Gaara merasa kalau gadis kecil ini dapat merebut Ino dari tangannya. Bahkan kepada anak kecil pun Gaara harus berhati-hati.

"Maafkan kalau perlakuan putri saya Sabaku-san."

"Hm," tanpa aba-aba Gaara melepas pelukan Shion dari Ino dan menarik Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Lain kali saya tidak ingin mendengar tunangan saya di panggil Kaasan oleh putri anda Namikaze-san itu dapat merusak citra tunangan saya dan dapat menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar," Gaara menatap mata biru Naruto tajam.

"Ha'i dimengerti Sabaku-san," Shion yang masih tidak mengerti situasi mencoba mendekati Ino lagi tapi sebelum ia mendekat tubuhnya telah di gendong oleh Naruto.

"Saya harap kejadian ini tidak merubah keputusan anda untuk berinvestasi di perusahaan Namikaze." Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit kepada Gaara.

Ino hanya dapat memandang sedih ke arah Shion yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sepertinya Shion ingin sekali memeluk Ino tapi ia tidak bisa karena saat ini Tousannya telah menggendongnya. Sebenarnya Ino juga ingin memeluk Shion tapi ia juga dalam situasi yang tidak dapat membantah Gaara.

"Hm, Saya permisi," Gaara langsung menggandeng tangan Ino menjauh dari Naruto menuju ke keluarga Uchiha untuk pamit pulang. Ino masih melihat kebelakang ke arah Shion meskipun saat ini ia telah ditarik oleh Gaara keluar dari pesta.

Begitu juga Shion yang melihat Ino dengan tatapan sedih," Kaasan Jaa nee," gerakan bibir Shion yang mengatakan 'jaa nee' pada Ino telah dipahami olehnya. Maka, Ino pun tersenyum ke arah Shion mengucapkan kata yang sama pada Shion.

"Jaa nee Shion." Selesai mengucapkan itu Ino pun menghilang dari penglihatan Shion.

Shion menangis sesenggukan di gendongan ayahnya, Naruto hanya dapat membelai punggung Shion pelan,"Hiks..Hiks.. Kaasan pergi lagi."

"Husst, Shion jangan nangis ya nanti nenek belikan ice cream yang banyak ya," Kushina membujuk Shion agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Kita pulang saja," Kushina dan Naruto mengangguk setuju menanggapi perkataan Minato. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju ke keluarga Uchiha untuk berpamitan pulang. Setelah berpamitan keluarga Namikaze keluar menuju ke tempat parkir untuk pulang ke kediaman Naruto.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : **Hello gomen ya lama updatednya habis saya harus mengerjakan fic saya yang lain satu persatu, semoga chap ini memuaskan. Di chap ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya kok tenang aja menebus keterlambatanku updated.

Oh ya aku putuskan kalau si rambut merah adalah Gaara karena saya telah menyiapkan alur kenapa yang saya keluarga untuk jadi tunangan Ino adalah Gaara. Di tunggu aja ya..

Saat nya balas review yang login aku balas lewat PM:

Ravina-Chan : Salam kenal, makasih ya atas pengkoreksiannya. Koreksi lagi ya kalau udah baca biar aku menjadi lebih baik lagi...

N : Ni udh updated

Guest, BlueDragon1728 : untuk peristiwa Dei meninggal akan diulas di next chap semuanya.

Rapexsasunaru : wah kalau narusasu yg yaoi aku gak suka gomen, ini cerita naru ino. Makasih atas reviewx ya

Ko : hehehe geli ya denger dei jadi cwe gomen ni demi jalannya cerita...


	4. Chapter 4

Aku Ingin Mama Baru, Papa"

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

[Yamanaka Ino X Namikaze Naruto.]

Romance, Drama

AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.

Yo Minna... saya kembali lagi nih buat updated.. udah langsung aja ke TKP ya...

**XXXXX**

Malam Hari yang dingin ini seharusnya menjadi malam bagi setiap orang untuk tidur dan bermimpi indah di balik selimut yang hangat. Hanya suara hembusan anginlah meramaikan suasana pada malam hari ini. Di sebuah kamar bernuansa kuning cerah terdapat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tampak belum juga menuju alam mimpinya. Laki-laki itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Ia berbaring di ranjang, menatap keatas dan ia sedang mengenang sebuah masa lalu, masa lalu yang di laluinya bersama mendiang istrinya. Saat mendiang istrinya menutup mata selamanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**15 Mei 19XX**

Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Seluruh keluarga Namikaze kini telah berkumpul di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit Konoha. Dimana di atas ranjang itu terbaring sosok lemah tak berdaya, istri dari Namikaze Naruto. Tampak raut yang amat penuh dengan kesedihan terpancar dari dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya.

Deidara telah berjuang melawan penyakitnya yaitu kanker otak yang telah menyerang kerja otak. Ia merasa kalau kini waktunya untuk menyerah dan kembali pada Kami-sama. Semuanya telah ia serahkan kepada takdir Kami-sama kemana ia akan di bawa olehNya.

"Anata, kini sudah waktunya aku pulang," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

"Tidak Dei, Kau pasti sembuh... ayo kita berobat di luar negeri... kau pasti sembuh.." Deidara hanya tersenyum pedih melihat suaminya yang terus menguatkannya. Jikalau bisa memilih, Dei juga tidak ingin keadaan seperti ini. Namun, apa mau dikata jika Kami-sama telah menakdirkan dirinya menerima cobaan ini.

"Tolong rawat dan didik putri kita Anata... jaga dia untukku... aku selalu menyayangi kalian berdua... dan aku ... akan selalu melihat kalian dari atas sana..." keadaan Deidara kini semakin lemah, rupanya Deidara memilih untuk menyerah dan menghadap ke Kami-sama.

"Tidak Dei.. aku mohon jangan pergi... kau pasti sembuh... aku mohon bertahanlah untuk putri kita..." Naruto menangis melihat Istri tercintanya akan meninggalkan dirinya dan putrinya untuk selamanya.

"A..i..shiteru,..." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat Deidara ucapkan untuk suaminya. Kini ia telah menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"Tidak Dei... aku mohon... bangun... bangun Dei..." Naruto terus mengguncang tubuh istrinya kuat kuat supaya istrinya bangun kembali. Dengan segera Naruto menekan tombol pemanggil dokter yang berada di atas ranjang tidur istrinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dokter datang dan segera memeriksa Dei, Naruto melihat pemeriksaan yang di lakukan oleh Dokter pada istrinya dari sudut ruangan dan tanpa ia sadari sendiri dirinya mulai menitihkan air mata lalu menangis. Selang beberapa menit pemeriksaan dilakukan dokterpun mendekati Naruto dan mengucapkan penyesalan karena nyawa Deidara tak dapat di tolong lagi.

"TIDAK... DEI MASIH HIDUP... DEI MASIH HIDUP, DOK.!" Naruto mengguncang kedua bahu dokter itu, rupanya ia masih belum menerima kematian Deidara.

"Maafkan Kami.." Dokter itu hanya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, memberikannya ketabahan menghadapi ini semua.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Tousan..." lamunan masa lalu Naruto buyar ketika mendengar suara putrinya, ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Disana ia melihat putrinya berdiri dan mengenakan piama putih bergambar kelinci putih.

"Sini Shion.." Naruto menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Shion pun menutup pintu dan berlari ayahnya. Ia naik ke ranjang dan tidur di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto langsung memeluk putrinya dan membelai pelan rambutnya. Ia hanya tersenyum saat putrinya menyamankan diri di pelukannya.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Shion menatap ayahnya dan menggeleng.

"Ayah..."

"Hmm..."

"Boleh Shion minta satu permintaan...?" tangan Naruto yang semula membelai rambut putrinya berhenti seketika mendengar permintaan. Jantung Naruto berdegub kencang, ia takut kalau Shion meminta padanya untuk menjadikan Ino ibunya. Aduh bagaimana ini..

"Apa Shion?" Naruto mencoba bersikap tenang, ia tidak mau terlihat tegang di hadapan putrinya sendiri.

"Tolong selamatkan Kaasan dari Monster Panda itu Tousan..."

"Heh?"

"Iya Tousan.. selamatkan Kaasan dari Monster Panda kemarin..."

"Hmmffhh..." Naruto menutup mulutnya, ia menahan tawanya begitu mendengar Gaara di sebut sebagai Monster Panda oleh Shion.

"Ih... Tousan kok malah ketawa sih... sebel aku..." Shion berbalik memunggungi Tousannya. Kini ia mode on : ngambek.

"Kenapa Shion memanggilnya Monster Panda?"

"Karena dia jahat seperti Monster Tousan.. dan wajahnya seperti panda.. uh.. padahal kan panda imut tapi... paman itu seperti monster.. tidak imut sama sekali..."

"Huahahahahahaha... Shion.. tidak boleh seperti itu ya..."

"Kalau Tousan tidak mau menyelamatkan Kaasan, aku tidak mau bicara sama Tousan lagi..." Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Shion sendu. Apa Shion benar-benar menginginkan sosok ibu di sisinya? Tapi kenapa harus Ino? Gadis yang baru ia lihat dan juga tunangan dari Gaara?

'**Kami tahu kalau kau masih mencintai Deidara malah kau sangat mencintainya tapi, kau juga harus memikirkan perkembangan Shion yang menginginkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu, Naruto. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu dibelai oleh seorang ibu,'** Naruto teringat akan perkataan ayahnya.

Yah memang sampai sekarang pun Naruto masih mencintai istrinya hingga meskipun banya wanita yang menyukainya tapi ia tolak dengan alasan masih mencintai istrinya dan memang betul demikian. Naruto hanya ingin yang berada di hatinya dan juga putrinya hanyalah Namikaze Deidara, bukan gadis lain yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehipannya dan Shion.

Namun, saat melihat Shion yang tampak ingin sekali memiliki seorang Kaasan mau tidak mau membuat Naruto bersedih. Selama ini ia hanya terkurung dalam kesedihan kehilangan Deidara tanpa memperdulikan ananknya yang menginginkan belaian seorang ibu dalam hidupnya. Ternyata selama ini hanya dialah yang masih terkurung dalam kenangan kematian Deidara, namun tidak seperti Shion, putrinya yang mampu terlepas dari kesedihan.

'Sungguh betapa egoisnya aku, hingga tak mempedulikan keinginan dalam hati Shion.. aku sungguh ayah yang tak berguna,' batin Naruto miris. Kini ia bertekad tidak akan menjadi egois lagi. Ia bertekad akan membuka hatinya untuk perempuan lain dan memberikan Shion seorang ibu.

Mungkin keinginan Shion untuk menjadikan Ino sebagai ibunya tidak buruk juga. Toh, Ino cantik dan kelihatannya gadis baik, kalau tidak mana mungkin seorang Sabaku No Gaara dapat memiliki sikap posesif seperti itu terhadap Ino kalau dia bukanlah gadis baik-baik.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Shion untuk menghadapnya dan tersenyum," baiklah Tousan akan menyelamatkan Kaasan dari belenggu Monster Panda."

Shion pun tersenyum lima jari mendengar ucapan Tousannya," benar Tousan? Tousan mau?" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui permintaan putrinya.

"Makasih Tousan," Shion pun segera memeluk erat Tousannya.

"Hahahahahaha... sama-sama.. umm.. putri Tousan memang cantik..."

"Hehehe...Tentu donk siapa dulu Tousannya.."

"Namikaze Naruto.." Ujar mereka berdua secara bersamaan, dan mereka tawa mereka pun langsung pecah. Hah, ayah dan anak yang kompak.

Beberapa detik kemudian tawa mereka pun reda. Naruto mulai menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan mereka dari dinginnya suasana malam.

"Nah sekarang kan sudah malam ayo Shion harus tidur.. besok kan harus berangkat sekolah.."

"Umm..." Shion mulai menguap dan mengusap usap matanya.

"Besok kita atur strategi untuk menyelamatkan kaasan dari Monster Panda ya Tousan.."

"Iya.. kita atur strategi untuk menyelamatkan kaasan.. nah ayo tidur..." Naruto kembali memeluk Shion dengan pelukan kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anaknya. Sedangkan Shion kembali menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Oyasumi Tousan."

"Oyasumi Shion."

Dan untuk malam hari yang dingin ini kedua orang ayah dan anak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak hingga keesokan paginya dengan berbagai taktik untuk menyelamatkan Ino dari Monster Panda, yang tidak lain adalah Gaara. Kita lihat taktik seperti apa yang di siapkan Shion, seorang gadis cilik berumur 5 tahun untuk menyelamatkan Kaasannya dari Monster Panda?

**To be continue**

**A/N : Hola aku kembali lagi nih updated fic ini.. gimana? Makin geje ya? Makin ancur ya? Makin aneh ya? Khusus chapter ini memang khusus untuk memberitahukan kenapa Deidara meninggak dalam flashback ya..**

**Oh ya aku juga mau bilang kalau semua fic ku masih aku continue semuanya. Gak akan aku disconect kok tenang aja meskipun aku hiatus toh setelah aku hiatus bakalan aku updated semuanya satu persatu kok.. jadi buat readers yang menanyakan apa semua fic ku itu gak berlanjut itu gak bener.. masih berlanjut Cuma setelah aku selesai berhiatus.. dan kelihatannya waktu untukku hiatus semakin hari semakin dekat ya...**

**Nah, sekarang adalah waktunya aku membalas review dari kalian ya.. untuk yang menggunakan akun FFN aku balas lewat PM.**

N : Iya. Betul bgt Gaara posesif sekali sama ino... ckckck.. padahal aku juga pengen di posesifin ma gaara. #ditapok fans Gaara. Makasih ya atas reviewnya.

Hahaman : siap bos! Ni udah lanjut.. makasih atas reviewnya.

Ravia-Chan : iya kasian ya Shion. Mau dapet kaasan ja susahnya minta ampun... dan Gomen untuk typo nya.. itu di karenakan berbagai hal bla..bla...bla... *alasan. #ditabok Ravia-Chan.

Makasih reviewnya ya.

yumi uchiha : Ini sudah di updated masih lanjut kok...

Manguni : tenang saka manguni... masih tetap di lanjutkan...

Yosh sekian balasan review dari aku.. terima kasih pada readers yang masih menunggu semua cerita saya untuk di updated.. dan terima kasih jga pada readers yang memfav dan follow ceritaku... karena tanpa kalian para readers aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.. Yosh tetap semangat Minna.. Jaa ne...


End file.
